Terezi x reader Swim party
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: Terezi...my favorite


A red and teal one piece with cut out sides (just off the top of my head)….  
You looked up where your friend had been standing only to find (him/her) gone, "(f/n)?" you got up and walked into the hall where you heard voices, "d1d sh3 l1k3 1t?" you recognized Terezi's voice and you ran down the hall, screaming at the top of your lungs, "TTTEEEEEEREZZZIIIIIII!" the teal blodded troll sniffed in your direction, she realized what was happening too late to brace herself. You connected with the troll and sent her to the floor, you laughing ontop of her.  
"H3y (y/n)! H0W 4R3 Y0U?" you got off of her and helped her up, smiling and hugging her, "im doing well Terezi. How about you?" she licked your cheek and patted your back, "1m d01ng r34lly g00d! th4nks f0r 4sk1ng." her face took on a look of concentration and she sniffed the air, finally she pointed to the discarded swim suit that you left on the floor, "(y/n), wh4t 1s th4t?" you walked over and picked it up off of the floor, "well, (f/n), who just left in quite a rush, bought this for me to wear to the party." Terezi grabbed the swim suit from you and smelled it, smiling widely, "g0 4nd put 1t 0n!" she pushed you into the bathroom to change.  
When you stepped out of the bathroom you heard a comotion in your room, upon entering you found Terezi interogating one of your stuffed animals, and various other stuffed animals were hanging from the ceiling via your belts. She was writing things down on a notepad as she questioned the suspect, "s0 mr.(n4m3), wh3n d1d y0u l4st s33 (y/n)'s f4v0r1t3 sw34t3r?" aparently the stuffed creature answered because she nodded and scribbled something down, "th4t's funny, y0ur w1fe mrs.(n4me) s41d s0m3th1ng 3nt13rly d1ff3r3nt. 4nd sh3 w4s w1th y0u th3 wh0l3 t1m3! 1 th1nk y0u'r3 ly1ng!" with that, she picked him up, and hung him from your lamp with the leg of your pants.  
You cleared your throat to get the girls attention, when she did turn around, she sniffed the air and smiled, "4hhh th3 v1ct1m 0f th3 cr1m3 4ppr04ch3s. H0w m4y 1 h3lp y0u m1ss,(lastname)?" you observed Terezi's attire, she was wearing your black dress pants and a pair of high heels with your favorite sweater, one she gave you a few years back. "miss. Pyrope, it would appear that YOU have my favorite hoodie." Her face turned a shade of teal and she sniffed the hoddie, "th1s 1s th3 0n3 1 g4v3 y0u, 1 th0ught y0ur f4v0r1t3 0n3 w4s th3 purpl3 0n3." You went over and picked up the purple hoodie from under your bed, "I like this one and all but the one you gave me is my favorite." She smiled sheepishly and took off your shoes and pants, putting her own back on, "w3ll, c4nt w1n th3m 4ll 1 gu3ss. H3y, wh4t t1m3 1s 1t?" she grabbed your phone and licked the screen, "w3 4r3 g01ng t0 b3 l4t3!" she grabbed your arm and dragged you out to her car, discarding your jackets on the floor.  
-wow..long beginning. ON TO THE PARTY—  
When you and Terezi got to the party she insisted on swimming with you, she was wearing a teal bikinin which looked really nice on her in your opinion. When the two of you gotto the pools edge she dove into the water, then you dove in with the grace of a sedated rhino.  
Terezi came up next to you with a smile on her face, "h3y, w4nt t0 r4c3? L0s3r h4s t0 b3 th3 w1nn3rs sl4v3 f0r 4 w33k!" you thought about it, having Terezi as your slave would be awesome, but being her slave…would be ok. You shrugged at her with a grin, "make it two weeks and you have a deal." She shook your hand and pointed to the other end of the pool, "f1rst 0n3 th3r3 4nd b4ck w1ns! Fr33styl3!" you nodded and grabbed the edge of the wall to push off, "r34dy? S3t, G0!" you pushed off the wall and began swimming as fast as you could, you hadnt seen Terezi so you assumed she was behind you. When you turned and began swimming back you heard a taunting voice from ahead, "l00ks l1k3 1 g3t 4 sl4v3 f0r tw0 w33ks~" you looked up and saw Terezi grab the edge of the pool and pull herself out, smiling widley, "how did you do that so fast?" she grinned at you, "1'm just th3 f4st3r sw1mm3r!"  
So you were now Terezi's slave, it wasn't too bad, just a lot of food and drink fetches. When the party was over, Terezi drove you home, "h3y (y/n), c4n 1 st4y 0v3r t0n1ght?" you stepped out of the car and went to the fron door, "of course you can." She ran into your house and to your room, laying on your bed, "4s y0ur m4st3r, 1 d3m4nd th4t y0u t3ll m3 wh0 y0u l1k3!" you raised your eyebrow, who you liked? "Why do you want to know?" you noticed a blush on her face, "1 w4nt t0 kn0w!" you sighed and layed down at the foot of your bed, "im not telling you that." She sat up and leaned over you, "but y0u h4v3 t00000! 1'm y0ur m4st3r r3m3mb3r?"  
You rolled off of your bed and looked up at Terezi, she was perfect to you, but you didn't know if she liked you the way you like her. You sighed and looked up at the multitude of hanging animals in your room, "well terezi…the girl I like-" she held up a hand to stop you, she had a note pad and pen and was writing down what you said, "Terezi. Is this an interigation?" she looked over the note pad at you, "1'm th3 0n3 4sk1ng th3 qu3st10ns h3r3. N0w c0nt1nu3 4b0ut y0ur crush." You groaned and sat up, "she is a troll, and the most perfect one ever. We spend a lot of time together and when we arent hanging out, we are messaging." Terezi was copying things down, when she was done she looked up at you, "0k, wh4t d03s th1s g1rl l00k l1k3?" you blushed, the scent catching Terezi's attention, "000hhhh 4 blush? Y0u must r34lly l1k3 th1s g1rl! 1s 1t n3p3t4?" you shook your head, sure Nepeta was great and all but she wasn't your type, "no, it isnt Nepeta. It also isnt Feferi, Vriska, Kanaya, or Aradia."  
Terezi looked at you, confused, "but th3 0nly oth3r tr0ll th4t c0uld b3 1s…" she trailed off and a bright teal blush covered her face, "m3? Y0u'r3 flush3d f0r m3?" you blushed and looked down at your lap, "yeah…" you were tackled to the floor and a pair of soft lips were pressed against yours, "1m gl4d y0u l1k3 m3 b4ck (y/n). m4tespr1t3s?" you nodded and kissed her again, "matesprites."


End file.
